Chilean presidential election, 2009
The Chilean presidential election of 2009 is scheduled to take place on Friday December 11, 2009. The election will determine the successor to Michelle Bachelet. The winner will be sworn in on March 11 2010. Possible candidates In Chile incumbent presidents are prohibited from seeking reelection. Likely candidates from each coalition include the following: ''Concertación'' The Coalition of Parties for Democracy (Concertación) may, as in the previous four presidential elections, nominate a single candidate. *Soledad Alvear (PDC): Alvear lost to Bachelet in the past Concertación primary, and was elected senator in the past election until 2014. She is currently the president of the Christian Democrat Party. *Nicolás Eyzaguirre (PPD): The former Finance Minister has expressed interest in running for president. He has said that if former president Ricardo Lagos doesn't run for reelection, he would make himself available as candidate. *José Miguel Insulza (PS): The former Interior Minister was elected Secretary General of the Organization of American States until 2010. He has expressed interest in the presidency in the past, but has stated he intends to finish his term as Secretary General. *Ricardo Lagos (PS/PPD): The former president may seek releection. Thus far he has made contradictory statements regarding this possibility. In one television interview he discarded the idea, yet in later interviews he has remained open to the idea, saying that, in politics "you can never say never." *Adolfo Zaldívar (PDC): The former president of the PDC and senator lost the last internal PDC primary to Alvear. He is the brother of former senator and current Interior Minister Andrés Zaldívar. *Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle (PDC), the former president has not ruled out this possibility. ''Alianza'' The Alliance for Chile (Alianza) may or may not nominee a single coalition candidate. *Joaquín Lavín (UDI): A third nomination for Lavín may seem unlikely, and his party, the Independent Democrat Union, may go for Longueira instead. In an interview with Chile's National Television station (TVN) on March 21 2006, Lavín said the road to a possible 2009 nomination was for him a "closed window." However in the interview he gave the impression of not renouncing completely to that possibility, stating that in the future he would be willing to "see what the country's new problems are." *Pablo Longueira (UDI): He announced his future nomination before the 2005 election took place. *Sebastián Piñera (RN): Piñera lost the 2006 runoff election to Michelle Bachelet. In a radio interview on March 14 2006, he said he would run again in 2009, adding that the campaign would begin in March 2008. *Evelyn Matthei (UDI): Matthei has not made any public announcements regarding this possibility, but in March 2006 she was the Alianza candidate for president of the Senate, which she lost 18 to 20 to Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle. *Hernán Larraín (UDI): Larraín was president of the Senate and is now president of his party. ''Podemos'' The Together We Can Do More pact (Juntos Podemos Más) was able to attract 5.4% of the vote in the past election under Humanist Tomás Hirsch. *Tomás Hirsch (PH): Hirsch may seek the far-left pact's renomination. Category:2009 Chile elections Category:Elections